Hikari 1: Memories Forming
by Riku no kage
Summary: I don't recommend reading unless you want to see how much I sucked back when I was fourteen. ...good God this thing is over ten years old. D: Warnings include: Mary Sue, OOC, bad writing, and hormonal teenage girl as author.
1. Arrival

_Memories Forming _

_A/N: This is actually the second KH fic I've written. The first was the sequel to this fic. That makes no sense, but I don't remember anyone saying I was normal. This fic is the introduction of a new KH character that few have ever heard of. I'm talking, of course, of my fan character. I'm not gonna tell you her name, you find that out in later chapters. _

_I'm gonna tell you how this fic started, just to waste precious time and space. I got KH at Christmas in the year 2003, which is also when I started playing it. I beat the game, sometime around September 2004. Don't remember when, exactly, though. For those of you who haven't played, but plan to, I warn you now: this, and following fics, have a few spoilers. Long before I had the game, I saw commercials for it. I fell in love with the song "Simple and Clean" when I first heard it on that commercial. That was also my first glimpse of Riku. Back then, I didn't know his name, but I did know that if I were to ever play KH, he's the bishi I'd develop a fan character for. In fact, that first glimpse of Riku was part of the reason I wanted to play KH in the first place. Most of the reason was that it looked mega-cool! Upon first playing the game, and hearing Riku's voice, I became obsessed. I knew that my fan character for this game would be one of my most developed charries, second only to Teek, my charrie for DBZ/GT. It took me several weeks to come up with this girl's _look_ alone, and at least a month to come up with a bit of her history. It's taken me several months to get her personality as developed as it is now, along with her history. But only a few changes have been made to her look. I have drawn several pictures of this girl, have ideas for at least three more, along with plenty of fics. _

_Oh, and a warning to all you Riku fan-girls out there: my fan charrie has a major crush on him. In fact, in these fics, they come _very, very_ close to kissing. I even drew a pic where they _are_ kissing! _

_

* * *

_

_Where am I?_ she asked herself. Another wave rocked the piece of driftwood she clung to. _How did I get here? _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So, howdja like the short first chapter? _


	2. Noticed

A/N: So, Chapter 1 was short and relatively painless. Don't worry, this chapter's longer. Way longer. Ish... It's still a fairly short chapter, but longer than the first. Short, but longer. An oxymoron if I ever wrote one. Typed. What ever. READ!

* * *

Chapter 2 (A/N: Duh...) 

Riku ran, but not at top speed.

"You'll never catch me, Sora!" he called over his shoulder. Sora, however, just became more determined and ran faster. He dove after Riku, who easily dodged it and did his best not to laugh in Sora's face. This time.

"Slow down and I'll catch you..." Sora mumbled under his breath, wiping sand off his chin. Riku heard him, however.

"Speed up and then you'll catch me! I can't run any slower," Riku said, grinning maniacally.

"Ho-ly CRAP!" shouted Selphie. Sora and Riku both swung their heads around, looking at the freaked-out girl. She was pointing out at the ocean, eyes wide in horror, and jaw dropping. Kairi came up behind the over-reacting girl, and stared out to where Selphie was pointing. Then _she _started over-reacting.

"There's someone out there!" Kairi shouted.

* * *

A/N: Do you think they're over-reacting? Who do you think is out there? Do you really care? Are these valid questions? Am I getting annoying? Onward to the next chapter!

* * *

Bloopers:

Riku: You'll never catch me, Sora!  
Sora: ((tackles Riku))  
Director: Cut! Riku, are you okay?  
Riku: Yeah, I just got sand up my--  
Sora: PTUI! ((spits out sand))  
Riku: --shorts

Sorry, that's the only one I got...


	3. A Plea For Aid

A/N: I am getting great stories of campus drunkenness over the phone right now. Only she wasn't drunk... Which has absolutely nothing to do with the story, so forget I just said...er...typed that. Whatever. ................ Read on. Oh, beware the shortness of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 (A/N: Shortness again. Don't worry, though. Next one goes on for ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and you get it...)

"Voices..." she mumbled. "I... hear voices..." She raised her head so as to find the source of the voices, and spotted the Destiny Islands. An island! she thought. And people!

"Help!!" she tried to call out, but was too week to utter anything louder than a whisper.

* * *

A/N: Short, relatively painless, and to the non-existent point. From now on, however, the chapters will be longer. Much, much longer. As in about five pages longer. And you're thinking "Shut up and get on with it," so I shall.


	4. She Awakes

A/N: Rejoice, for the chapters are from now on and shall forever be longer than the previous three!! And hopefully more interesting. In this chapter the girl on the driftwood shall meet with Riku, Sora, and Kairi. In later chapters, she shall be named, and fall madly into the abyss known as love with one of the three. Should you desire to find out who, well then, read on, my friend!! Let the winds of my passing, which are few, take you to new lands and bring unto you a life of adventure, cuz who wants to sit here all day reading my fanfics, huh? But anyway, I now bring you, the as yet gloriously untitled fourth chapter, as soon as my keyboard stops arguing with me...

* * *

Chapter 4

Riku and Sora ran over to Kairi and Selphie, who had recently been joined by Tidus and Wakka, and whom were also over-reacting at Sephiroth-knows-what. (A/N: Notice I say "Sephiroth" and not "God"...)

Kairi noticed the two boys running straight at her, and decided to point out to the ocean as well, as if they couldn't see Selphie pointing.

"There! Look! See?" Kairi said, as if the affore-mentioned boys were idiots.

Sora and Riku both looked there, and saw, simultaneously fulfilling Kairi's three wishes, as if they were the Genie of the Lamp or something. They saw a person a ways out, clinging desperately to a piece of driftwood. Sora looked thoughtful for a second, then turned to Riku.

"Go after her!" he said. Riku stared at the younger boy as if that boy were slightly insane.

"What?" Riku responded, as it wasn't often that Sora would tell Riku to be the hero.

"You're a lot stronger and faster than me, you can get there and back in less time than the rest of us!" Sora said, showing far more brain power than anyone had reason to suspect he had. Riku couldn't quite believe his ears.

"And you'll have an easier time of it, too," Wakka said, coming out of his mindless (A/N: Though rather normal, tee hee. Sorry...) and slightly panicked state of mind and following Sora's logic.

Riku looked from Sora, to the girl, to Wakka, to the girl, back to Sora, and to the girl again, then nodded. Of course they were right! He was, after all, faster, stronger, and a much better swimmer than anyone else, so it was only logical that it be he who saved the girl and not someone else. So, naturally, he went in after her.

After wading out far enough that he could go under the water without knocking against something, Riku swam with all his might to the girl on the driftwood, whom was loosing consciousness at an incredibly high rate, seeing as she wasn't doing anything but clinging to a hunk of wood and breathing!!

The girl lost her tenuous hold on consciousness, and the wood, and thus slid under, sinking. Riku took a deep breath and dove in after her, and pulled her to the surface with great effort. He was too concerned about her health and safety to try to find out why she weighed so much, and so he began swimming back to shore, which was harder and slower as they were going against the current, and he was using one arm to keep hold of the girl, and the other to swim, and kept stopping to readjust his hold so she wouldn't slip in again.

When he got to shore, he was considerably tired and out of breath, yet triumphant. Sora ran over to help with the girl and getting her to shore, but Riku pushed away the proffered help and insisted rather vehemently that he was _fine_, dammit! Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus backed away, giving room to Riku and the girl to flop onto the thankfully dry land and breathe like a winded rhinoceros. Only problem was, they weren't sure if the girl even _was _breathing...

When Riku caught his breath, which didn't take long, he rolled over and checked to see if the girl had a pulse. His eyes widened in worry and he said "Someone go get the doctor." When no one went, he snapped "Move it!!" to who ever was closest, which just happened to be Sora.

"Oh, right!" Sora said and started running to wherever the hey-diddle that doctor was. While he was gone, Riku put an ear to the girl's breast, hoping to hear a heart-beat. He then proceeded to check for a pulse again, then listened to her breathing, which was ragged and shallow.

The doctor arrived, with Sora struggling to catch up, sooner than expected. When a person's health was on the line, do not get between them and the doctor, because the doctor was incredibly single-minded when it came to a patient's health. Said doctor began gently but urgently shoving kids out of the way in order to get to the girl but did not shove Riku out of the way because Riku was on the opposite side of her from the doctor and had already _gotten _out of the way.

"Is there a pulse?" the doctor asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, but not much. I wasn't sure if I felt it or not when I checked," Riku replied.

The doctor obviously wasn't listening and checked for a pulse himself, then listened to her breathing, then started barking out orders. "Get her to my place, but be gentle! The poor girl's half-starved and very weak. You--" the doctor pointed at Wakka, "go prepare a bed for her. You--"the doctor pointed at Tidus, "go help with the bed. Make sure the covers are clean, you know my normal procedure. You, you, and you--" he pointed at Sora, Kairi, and Selphie, "I'll need help gathering my medical supplies and I need a cook so we can get her fed as soon as possible. I _hope _one of you can cook, because this is crucial. If not, get help from one of the adults. You--" and the doctor finally pointed at Riku, "I want you to get her to the room where my long-term patients stay, which is where I also want the bed made." (A/N: Total duh-ness.) The doctor looked significantly at Wakka and Tidus when he said that about where the bed should be made and so on. "I'll see what I can do for her, and maybe I'll be able to get her up and moving in a few days. Let's look alive, people, I know there aren't any undead around here, now MARCH!!!" Every one then began running to do their respective jobs.

As Riku bent over to pick the girl back up, he noticed something about her. A calm, a peaceful aura or something hung about her even though she was likely battling death. He picked her up, and noticed that she was still heavier than she should be. Ignoring this, Riku got her to the long-term patient room just as Wakka and Tidus had finished making the bed.

Riku gently laid the girl on said bed, when the doctor came in carrying all sorts of jars and boxes and containers holding who-knows-what, followed by Sora, who was also carrying a load of medicines and salves and other medical stuff. The doctor somehow managed to quickly and neatly arrange his jumble of stuff on a table near the bed, and did the same with Sora's load, organizing in a system that only he knew.

After getting everything arranged to his liking, the doctor proceeded to strip the girl down to her bare skin, causing the boys to turn crimson and look away. The doctor then got the girl into a dry night-shirt that came out of nowhere. Actually, it came out of a drawer, but no one saw the doctor get it. After the doctor had covered up the girl and it was safe to look without seeing something that shouldn't be seen, Wakka, Tidus, and Sora left, and Kairi and Selphie came in carrying a tray full of food. There was so much piled on that it was impossible to name it all seeing as most of the food was hidden behind even more food. None of it required cooking.

Riku felt like he should be doing something useful, so he asked.

"How can I help?"

The doctor glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, then went back to whatever he was doing to get the girl better. "You've helped enough as it is, Riku. I can handle it from here."

"There's gotta be something I can do."

"You already did do something. _You _brought her ashore, _you _took over when everyone else would have lost their heads, you _used _your head, for crying out loud! I think you've helped enough. Now, I want you to go outside, and let me handle things from here, got it?"

"But--"

"You can help me best by staying out of my way for now. I will let you know how you can help should the need arise. Now git!!"

"Yessir," Riku said, then left. He went to the island with the Paoupu trees and sat on one, which had grown at an odd angle that was perfect for sitting on. He stared out at nothing in particular, thinking, wondering, and having normal reactions to having a total stranger almost drown in what was essentially his back yard. Sora came up to him after a while, and stood there staring at whatever it was Riku was staring at.

"I wonder who she is?" Sora said, for no better reason than to break the silence. Riku didn't reply. Who knows how long later, Sora spoke again. "She's been in there a while. Think she'll be alright?"

"She should be. The doctor said she would," Riku replied absent-mindedly. Sora looked at him oddly.

"Is something wrong?" the younger boy asked.

"What? No, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking... about things."

"You've been doing that a lot. Ever since Kairi came. What are you thinking about?"

"Things..."

"Such as...?"

"Just... things."

"Huh... Aren't you the least bit worried about the girl?"

"Of course I am! She's mostly what I've been thinking of. Who she is, where she's from..."

"Why don't you ask her when she wakes up?"

"Oh, I will. But, I can't help but wonder..."

The doctor showed up again right about then. He called up to the boys, as he couldn't find anyone else. Said boys came running to the doctor as fast as possible.

"I think you two will be glad to know that our patient is doing fine. She should be conscious again sometime today. She should be up and moving by next week." The doctor was looking slightly smug, which was excusable seeing as the worst he'd had to work with as far as any of the kids knew was a few scraped knees and maybe a broken bone or two from the kids getting a little too rowdy.

Sora and Riku exchanged grins, then went off in two different directions. Sora went to tell Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and Kairi, and Riku went to check on the girl.

Riku was soon at the place where the girl was (A/N: I have yet to figure out _where _exactly that is) and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. The girl was sleeping soundly, her chest gently rising and falling as she breathed. Riku took a moment to study her.

She was kind of pretty, in a half-starved sort of way. Strands of her damp blonde hair clung to her face where it had come out of the braid she wore. Her bangs reached down to slightly past her bottom eyelid, just barely touching her cheekbones. Her skin was a light tan color from being exposed to the sun often, and because of said sun, her hair was slightly bleached. Her mouth hung partly open, showing the tips of white, straight teeth. The shape of her mouth suggested that she laughed a lot, but had recently been subjected to a not-so-pleasant situation.

Around her neck she wore a pendant in the shape of the Kingdom Hearts logo (A/N: Not that Riku knows what _that _is, but I'm too lazy to describe it in detail) with a stone of rose quartz set in the center. It's chain was an odd sort of blue-ish metal that also made up the heart.

Moving a little lower than her face and neck, as boys so often do when looking at a female, Riku tried his best not to stare at her chest. Seeing as it was covered, that was easy to do (A/N: You don't care about the size of her breasts, do you?). A hand lay across her stomach. That hand was calloused from use of some sort of weapon. Yet, it was slender, almost graceful, and looked as though it did a lot of needle-work as well as wielding weapons. So, she must be multi-talented, or that's what logic would suggest. Her arm was well muscled, as if it had seen a lot of fighting. Same with the muscles in her upper chest and shoulders. They were well-honed from hard labor or workouts of some kind.

She looked to be no older than Riku was, perhaps fourteen or fifteen. And she was skinny except for the muscles. She must have been on that driftwood long enough for her body to start burning fat in order to stay alive. How long _that _could have been, Riku had no way of knowing.

Sora opened the door, having snuck up on Riku while Riku was studying the girl, and stuck his head in.

"How is she?" the younger boy asked. Riku looked up at Sora and smiled.

"Sleeping like a baby," he replied. Kairi poked her head in as well.

"Then she'll wake up when it's least convenient for her care-takers. Babies always do!" she said jokingly. Riku laughed then returned his gaze to the sleeping girl.

"Doesn't look like that's gonna be any time soon," he said quietly. Sora and Kairi looked at each other. It wasn't often Riku used such a gentle voice. In fact, it was likely the first time anyone on the island had heard it.

"Okay..." Sora said, then looked back at Riku. "We're gonna go tell our parents what happened. You cummin'?"

"No, I think I'll stay here. I wanna be here when she wakes up," Riku said. Sora and Kairi exchanged confused glances again, and shrugged.

"Okay, then," Kairi said, then ran off to her place. Sora stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"You sure?" the younger boy asked. "It's just barely past noon, we got the whole day ahead of us. Besides, we don't know when she'll wake up and--"

"Are you saying you can't handle the rest of the day without me?" Riku said, sounding more like himself, and cutting Sora off.

"No! I just--"

"Sora, just go outside. Tell your parents what happened today. You said you were going to. If I wanna stay here, that's my business. You can stay too, if you want, it really doesn't matter to me either way, but I know you'd rather be off playing with the other kids, so just go."

"I'm gonna be worrying about her all day, y'know," Sora said, looking slightly put down and a little hurt.

"Me too, that's why I want to stay here."

"Okay, fine! I'll go! But I want you to tell us as soon as there's any change, got it?"

"Really? I was gonna keep you guys in suspense for a while, just to see what you'd do."

Both boys began laughing. The reason hasn't been figured out yet, but they did. Sora turned to go and told Riku he'd see the older boy later. Riku said the same thing to Sora, and turned back to the girl, wondering why he wanted to stay.

Sometime around dusk, the girl had shown no signs of movement save for the breathing, and the few times the doctor decided to poke his nose in and somehow get her to take some sort of concoction by some means that only the doctor knew because Riku couldn't see through people to know what was going on on the other side of said person. Other than that, nothing exciting happened.

When the sun started to sink below the ocean, the girl started to show signs of life. She moved a little, and let out a little moan, then began coughing, then opened her eyes. Riku stared into those intense, beautiful, sea-green eyes, and saw a number of emotions flash through them, though none crossed her face. Confusion, fear, wonder, gratitude, slight panic, and back to confusion.

"Wha...?" She managed. "Where am I?"

"Shh," Riku said, gently stroking her bangs back from her face, and acting completely out of character, obviously. "You should rest. You're lucky you're alive." Wait a minute, _rest_?! She'd been sleeping all day!!

"You... you saved me. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. By the way, I'm Riku. What's your name?"

The girl stared up at the ceiling and looked as though she were trying to remember, and failing. "I... I don't remember. I don't remember anything..."

Oh, crap, passed through Riku's mind right then. "Well, don't worry about it," Riku said, trying to sound reassuring. "Um, listen, the doctor will be coming in soon and my mother is probably wondering where the heck I am right now so I should go and... uh..." At seeing the slight smile on the girl's face, he completely forgot what he was going to say as he couldn't figure out what there was to smile about.

"I didn't expect you to stay, you know. Go ahead, I'll be fine," the girl said, still with that half-smile on her face.

"Okay, so then... I guess I'll go," Riku said, and got up. When he got to the door, the girl spoke again.

"Oh, and... Riku? Thanks for your concern."

Riku turned to look at her and grinned. "What did you expect me to do, laugh at you? You don't need to thank me. Anyone else would have helped you, you know."

The girl looked out the window, an odd look on her face. "Somehow," she said, "I think not..."

Riku grew confused at this, then shrugged and said good-bye to the girl, and left. He went to find Sora and Kairi. But first, he went to find the doctor to tell him that the girl was up and it was a miracle her stomach wasn't growling yet.

Riku found Sora and Kairi at the cove, both looking bored and concerned. Sora spotted Riku running towards them and waved.

"Hey, Riku!!"

"Is she up yet?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, she's up," Riku told them.

"And...?" Sora and Kairi said in unison.

"She's fine. Well, she's talking at any rate."

Sora got the strangest look on his face, apparently thinking something went on that wasn't supposed to. "And...?" he asked.

"She has amnesia," Riku told them, looking serious. Kairi automatically started to look concerned.

"Oh, that poor girl," Kairi said. "I know what it's like to forget something, but not being able to remember _anything_?! That has to be horrifying!"

"It probably is, though she seemed more confused than horrified," Riku said, thinking back to the brief conversation he'd had with her. "She doesn't even remember her own name."

"I wish there was something we could do to help her," Sora said.

They looked depressedly thoughtful for a minute. Then, Riku got an idea.

"Maybe we can..." he said, causing Sora and Kairi to respond with an intelligent "Huh?"

"What do you mean, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Well, I know we can't help her get her memories back, but we could help her get some of the best memories she's ever had."

"Enlighten us, Buddha," Kairi said. (A/N: Sorry, had to put it in... We were talking about Hinduism and Judaism in World History today.)

"Well, we could see to it that every waking moment she has is fun, and maybe she won't mind so much that she has no memory. She could start a new life, leave her old one behind. Like a do-over or something, and maybe she could become a part of our lives as well."

"I think she already _is _a part of our lives, Riku," Kairi said. She was looking at Riku with a slightly concerned look on her face.

Riku looked up at her and saw the look. "What?"

Sora and Kairi once again exchanged concerned glances. "Well, you've been acting odd, ever since we saw her out there, you know," Sora said.

"No, I don't know," Riku replied. "Spill it."

"Well, first you started barking orders--" Sora said, but was cut off.

"That was the doctor," Riku told him.

"Just listen to us, Riku," Kairi said, still looking concerned. "First you told us to go get the doctor, which I'm sure is a normal reaction, but still not entirely like you, then you bit our heads off when no one moved right that second. Then you didn't leave her until the doctor came, and even then didn't go more than three paces away. And while we were in the room and the doctor started trying to help her, you wanted to know what else you could do. Then, you couldn't think of anything _but _her for a while. Yes, Sora told me. And _then_, when the doctor said she should be alright, the first thing you did was go to see her. After _that_, you didn't leave her side until she woke up. This isn't like you! Is something wrong? I mean, frankly you're starting to scare us."

"It's not every day some stranger shows up half starved and drowning, you know," Riku said, as if that was all the answer they needed.

"I know, but this still isn't like you!"

"So?"

"So I want to know what's wrong! Are you sick or something? I mean, come on! This is totally out of character for you! It's only natural we'd be concerned!"

"Really, Riku," Sora said. "Even Wakka and Tidus noticed something wasn't normal with you. Besides, you can't blame us for worrying about you when you're not acting normal. We're just worried and want to know what's up, that's all."

"Nothing's up!" Riku said rather testily. "Geese, guys, stop acting like my nannies, would ya?"

Kairi looked happier. "That's better," she said.

"You two are _impossible_!!" Riku said, getting annoyed. "I'm going home already."

"Alright," Sora said. "Meet us here again tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever..."

So, Riku went home told his mother what happened that day. Said mother felt sympathy for the girl and decided to give the girl some clothes as she obviously didn't have any extras. So, Riku and his mother spent a while preparing some clothes for the girl, then wrapped them in a neat little package. Riku's mom told him to go take the clothes to the doctor's place and leave them for the girl. So, Riku did, and explained to the doctor what he was doing there so late and the doctor suggested Riku write the girl a note as she was asleep again.

Riku got a pen and paper and wrote his letter, which was short, and to the point.

_Hey, new girl._

_My mother sent some clothes for you, since I told her you didn't have any extras. You were asleep again when I got here with them, and I didn't want to wake you up, so here they are. Anyway, we hope they fit and that you like them!_

_Riku_

He almost wrote "Love, Riku" for some dumb reason he couldn't explain. Luckily, he caught himself, and scratched it out (A/N: because the "strikeout" effect or whatever it's called doesn't transfer, I had to cut the word "love." And you can't change the text either! I had a really cool font that looked like handwriting and it's gone!!!). How embarrassing _that _would have been had Selphie found out! Selphie was quite the romanticist. So, he put the package on the chair next to the girl's bed, then turned to look at the girl.

Yup, she was sleeping. Soundly. Again. Oh, well, Riku thought, as he looked at her again. It'll help her get better sooner. Riku gently reached over and stroked a strand of her hair back from her face. Sora and Kairi were wrong. He wasn't acting out of character. He just never saw a reason to show anyone the more caring side of him before. Until now, that is. He leaned over, as if to kiss her, then seemed to think better of it and quietly whispered in her ear "Get well soon," then left.

As soon as he got home, Riku went to bed. He had a hard time getting to sleep, however. He couldn't get the girl out of his mind. And he kept seeing that half-smile she gave him. He found himself wishing he could have heard her laugh, or seen a full smile. His heart gave a small flutter when he caught himself thinking _that_, then scolded himself for being an idiot. She had a life, and it _didn't _include him. When she got her memory back, she would surely go back to that life, and never think about him again. Then he found himself thinking that if it were true, he didn't _want _her to get her memory back, then kicked himself for _that _as well. He eventually fell asleep, still thinking about that girl...

* * *

A/N: Awww, so coooooot!! I was a little hyper at the beginning of typing this, then it got serious towards the end. I do that a lot, get mood swings in the middle of typing up a fic, so one sentence could sound like I've had waaaaaaaay too much caffeine, and the next could sound all serious and dark and stoof. Yes, Sidra, or Semira, or whoever the hyper one was because I forgot, I'm stealing your word!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! Sorry, got in a rut there... So any-who, next chapter. READ ON PERSONS!!!!!


	5. New Day

A/N: So, yes, Chapter 5. This will be shorter than the last one. Chapter 4 went on forever, huh? I hope you liked the long chapter, though. Hopefully it was more exciting and got you a little more into my fic. And maybe answered a few questions for you, too. Oh, and sorry for the OOC-ness, but it was necessary for the story. Hopefully from now on Riku will act more like himself. Or as close as I can get him, anyway. He gets OOC a lot around that girl. Thou shalt find out why in the last chapter. - Sorry to do this to ya, but suspense is what gets readers, and it really should be obvious why he gets OOC anyway. But anyway, yah. This chapter, like the first and third, is in the girl's perspective. I do this so you get a better idea of her role in the story, and to keep the variety up. - That, and it probably bugs you because you want to know what _Riku _is thinking and what _Riku's _emotional reactions are and Riku, Riku, _Riku_!! So, yes, the chapter, right...

* * *

Chapter 5 (A/N: I have _got _to find a better break format thingy...)

The girl woke up a little after dawn. She sat bolt upright, and looked around quickly. What the...? she thought. Oh, yeah... That's right, that guy, Riku. He saved me from drowning and then the doctor tried to help me get my strength back up...

The doctor came in right after she thought that.

Speak of the devil...

"Well, good morning!" the doctor said upon seeing that she was awake. "How's my newest patient this morning?"

The girl smiled. Not the half-smile she had given Riku, but more of an "I shoulda known" smile. "Good morning to you too, doctor. I'm feeling better, thanks."

"That's good. Can you walk yet? Or have you even tried? I know you had trouble just getting up yesterday."

"I haven't tried yet, no," she admitted, almost sheepishly. "But I'll try it now, if you'd like?"

The doctor nodded his approval, and the girl stood up, expecting her legs to give out like they had yesterday, but they remained steady.

"Well, that's a start," the doctor said as he set a tray full of the girl's breakfast on the table by her bed. The doctor then proceeded to check the muscles in her legs to see if everything was working right and so on and so forth. "Well, they'll hold you while you're stationary. Let's see what happens when you try walking."

The girl nodded and took a tentative step, then another, and, gaining confidence, walked slowly, shakily, but surely across the room and back. On her way back to the bed, she noticed a neatly wrapped package sitting on the chair Riku had occupied the other day, with a letter on top of it.

Hello, what's this? she wondered as she proceeded to the bed. The doctor noticed her looking at the package, and told her it was from Riku and Riku's mother. A sort of welcoming gift, he supposed. The girl picked up the package and read the note. She noticed the word "Love" scratched out, and felt her lips part in the half-smile she had given Riku.

"Now, now," the doctor said with a chuckle, startling the girl. "Sit down before you use up all of your strength." The girl gave that "I should have known" smile again, and sat down on the bed, still gently clutching the letter and package. The doctor then pointed to the breakfast tray. "Eat. It'll help you get your strength back up, then you can check the package, got it?"

The girl laughed. "Yes, doctor," she said, then proceeded to clean the tray of every last crumb in five minutes or your munny back.

"Hungry, were we?" the doctor said approximately 2 minutes and 37.285 seconds later. "Oh well, that's a good sign. Check your package and get dressed, got it?"

The girl nodded at him, then, as soon as the doctor left, carefully opened the package, all the while thinking We're not saving the paper, just tear it open already! She decided that that was probably what Riku would say had he seen her being so careful. Seeing as she had already read the letter, she was unsurprised to find a shirt and pair of shorts under the wrapping. The quality of the clothing suggested that it was brand-new and had never been worn before.

The shirt was made of a light material dyed a dark yellow, and designed so the wearer had to tie it around her chest in order to keep it from falling off. The shorts were of a faded blue denim material and designed as jean-shorts often were. With the shorts was a belt of brown leather. Along with the shirt and shorts was a pair of boots, yes, boots also of a brown leather and designed so that they didn't go up much past her ankle, and had some cloth-like material hanging down around said ankle, but not enough to get in the way of walking. Socks were included.

She pulled shut the curtains that covered the one window in the room, save for the one on the door, and pulled the curtains shut over that one, too, and got dressed.

* * *

A/N: So, shorter, but still longer than the first chapter. Boring, but I felt like putting it in. Besides, it leads you up to the next chapter. The next chapter is gonna make Riku fangirls jealous, mebbe. Or is it the chapter after that? Anyway next chapter will be a little shorter. Or a little longer. Depends on how much I change it from what I have written down...


	6. An Offer Made

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys!! Thank you to every one! I suck at names, so I'm not even gonna try it...

Teek: YES!!! Finally, a word in the author's notes!!

Me: Hiya, Teek!

Trunks: What am I doing here again?

Me&Teek: ((shrug))

Teek: For that matter, what am I doing here? This is a Kingdom Hearts fic!!

Me: ((sweat drop)) No, what ever gave you that idea?

Riku: ((is randomly standing around for reasons unknown))

Teek: Him. ((points to Riku))

Riku: ((confused look))

Me: Right... So anyway, READ ON, MY FRIENDS!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6 (A/N: There's that many already? o.O)

After Riku was done with the "meeting" he'd had with Sora and Kairi, which was basically the same it had been yesterday, only more thinking on how they were going to help the new girl get her memory back, Riku went to the place the new girl was staying. As he walked up, he saw her pull back the curtains, the shirt he and his mother had sent already on her. It looked pretty on her, he had to admit...

Riku went up to the door, and tapped on it lightly to tell her he was there, then entered.

"So," he said, after leaning against the door-frame for a few seconds watching her trying to figure out how to get the boot on, "how're the clothes my mother sent?"

"Hi, Riku," the girl replied, not looking up. "They fit great! But," she gave a tug on the boot for the eighth time since Riku got there, "I can't figure out how to get this boot on. I probably look like such an idiot to you, right now."

Riku chuckled, walked over to her, grabbed her ankle, and pushed the boot on.

"There," he said. "Simple when you know how. I don't know why my Mom bought those, though. She hates those boots. Oh, well, you try."

"Alright," the girl said, then swiftly and easily put the other boot on the other foot. "I guess I'm a fast learner."

"I guess," Riku replied, not wanting to tell her that she really _did _look like an idiot when he first went in. So, he changed the subject. "Hey, you want a... uh... tour of the islands? Er, that is, if you have the strength!"

Okay, so he was just looking for an excuse to spend time with the girl. But like he'd ever admit _that_, not even to himself!

"I think I have enough strength for a short walk, but I honestly don't thing I can handle a tour," she told him.

"Okay, a short walk it is. I'll go tell the doctor."

"I'll be here."

Riku went to find the doctor, who was on his way with the girl's medicine. What she needed it for, Riku wasn't going to ask as it wasn't his business, and he honestly couldn't care less.

"Hey, doctor," Riku said upon running across him.

"Hello, Riku," the doctor said.

"Uh, the new girl said she might have the strength to take a little walk, so is it alright if I... What are you grinning at?"

And, indeed, the doctor _was _grinning.

"Oh," the doctor said, "nothing important. I just should have known from yesterday how stubborn she would be. Alright, yes, you can take her on that walk. But I want you to keep an eye on her. If she appears to be in any way tired, you stop for a rest, got it? And take something with you to eat, we don't want her using up too much strength, all right??"

Riku did his best not to roll his eyes. Most of that was a major "Duh," but Riku didn't say that.

"Yessir," Riku said instead(A/N: ACK!!! Rhyming!!!), "I know, I got it, I won't do anything stupid."

"Good, and if she says she's not in the least bit tired, find a way to get her to rest."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come _straight home_."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Go, you little brat!" The doctor made a mock-swing at Riku's head with the medicine, then put said meds into Riku's hands. "Make sure she takes that, too, got it?"

"I know, I know! And I'm going!" Riku laughed and started jogging back to the hut/house/whatever-the-heck-these-guys-live-in that the girl was in. But first, he detoured to get something to eat on the walk, following the doctor's orders.

When he got back to the hut(A/N: I'm calling it a hut from now on, because "house" takes longer to type and I'm lazy. :P), Riku saw the girl staring out the window at the ocean.

Once again, Riku knocked lightly on the door, and entered. She didn't even notice, so Riku took the time to bundle up the food he had gotten so they could carry it easier. Okay, so he'd be doing the carrying, but never mind that. He also put the meds into the package, and _still _she hadn't noticed. Riku finally walked up to her, a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The girl didn't even blink.

"I was just wondering where I came from, and about my past," she told him. "I still can't remember a thing. I thought I was just so tired yesterday that the memories wouldn't come to me, but now? They still won't come, even though I have the strength. It's like a wall is in my mind, blocking them off. It's maddening."

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember eventually," Riku said, trying to sound comforting. "Anyway, how about that walk?"

The girl turned to look at him, smiled that half-smile she reserved for him, and nodded. "I'd like that, thanks."

She walked up to him, and he resisted the urge to take her hand, and they went on that walk.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was odd... Kinda boring... And longer than it was in handwriting. Usually it's the other way around, but I added some stuff and well, yah. So. Wasn't it kinda cute, though? "Resisted the urge to take her hand" and so on? Oooh, next chapter is the one Riku fans will probably hate. I'm still not spillin'!! You'll have to read it yourself!

Teek: ((grabs me by the shoulders and starts shaking me violently)) WHAT'S WITH YOU AND SUSPENSE?!?!


	7. How Embarassing

A/N: So, yeah, Chapter...7, right? I'm loosing track. And going mad. Wait a minute, I already _am _mad!! Oh, geese, I have nothing interesting to say here, other than admitting to my insanity and complaining that my foot hurts. I should stop sitting like this, it's kinda painful. I'm cutting off blood-flow to my foot, so my foot's asleep and it HURTS!!! Anyway, here's the chapter, enjoy!

Teek: Are you gonna ever come up with a DBZ fic?

Me: You know I've written a few! And I'm writing a Christmas fic that crosses over any and all anime, manga, books, and videogames that I have OC's for, which includes DBZ so just shut up about it already!!

Teek: You know I just like to bug you, Twerp.

Me: ((throws something at Teek))

* * *

Chapter 7 (A/N: Should "Untitled" be the title?)

A little while later, Riku and the new girl were sitting on the stone ledge separating the area in front of Sora's "Secret Place" and the beach, eating toast and marmalade(A/N: I don't know why, but it seamed like a good idea at the time...), watching Sora and Wakka messing around. Wakka was throwing his ball at Sora (A/N: Oh, that sounded sooooooo wrong!) and Sora was hitting it back with a wooden sword. (A/N: Which, when you're as perverted as I am sounds painful seeing as Sora was hitting Wakka's ball. Ouchies...)

The girl was getting a drink of some juice that Riku brought with them out of a plastic cup when she just slammed it down without any warning, causing a loud THUNK noise that made Riku jump and choke on his toast. The girl whapped him on the back a few times, and he stopped choking.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but this amnesia thing is driving me crazy!" Riku was still trying to breathe again. For some odd reason, when you have toast stuck in your windpipe, you can't get any breath in. The girl stared at her hands, which were clenched into fists in her lap. "I mean, one would think that nearly drowning would _not _be the cause of complete amnesia! This is ridiculous!!"

Riku finally managed to swallow his toast. He then looked at the piece of toast he had been eating as if the toast were to blame for everything. "I don't think it was the near-drowning alone," he said. (A/N: Riku, not the toast. Duh, but I had to point it out!) "You probably hit your head or something when you slid under." He then looked up at the sky in thought. "Or... maybe one of the times I accidentally dropped you when I pulled you ashore..."

The girl let out an exasperated sigh. "But I don't have a bump or cut or anything to justify that theory... This is completely illogical."

"Maybe you heal fast," Riku suggested, waving his toast around as if trying to wave away the problem. (A/N: I'm having fun with this toast...)"Look, don't worry about it. The doc'll find out what's wrong and fix it. Then you'll have your memories back and be able to..." Riku looked away, and dropped the hand holding the toast across one of his legs, holding limply to the toast, and let out a small sigh almost like the one the girl had let out.

"And what?" the girl asked. "Be able to what?"

Riku still didn't look at her. He took a deep breath and didn't answer for a second. Before the girl could ask him again, he said "And... go back to your life..." He tried not to bite his lip. I don't want her to know how much I like her. I barely even _know_ her for crying out loud!

Riku heard her moving behind him, and thought she had gotten up. When he felt her hand on his, he stiffened, wondering what she was up to. The girl put her lips right up next to his ear and whispered "I don't think that'll be anytime soon." Riku looked around at her, right into her eyes. Before either could think what they were doing, they moved closer (A/N: They could move closer? I so don't wanna know how...) to each other, and had it not been for Wakka and Sora making kissy-noises, they would have, well, kissed. Instead, they both started glowing crimson and turned away, the girl snatching her hand back as if it had been burned. They went back to eating their toast and marmalade, pointedly _not _looking at each other.

* * *

A/N: Awwww, that was so _cute_!! Wasn't it cute? Wakka and Sora embarrassed the hell outta those two! Can you imagine, the _one time_ you try to kiss someone in front of people, which Riku and the girl forgot they _were_, and someone starts making kissy-noises? That would suck! I should try that at school the next time I see people kissing in the halls... ((insert maniacal laughter here)) So, anyway, hate me yet, fangirls?

Teek: Keep this up and they'll have reason to!!

Me: But I haven't even gotten to the juicy parts yet!!


	8. Welcoming

A/N: My brother just said something about getting hit in the something or other. I think he said "Okay, just hit me in the NFL." I don't know, you don't care, let's throw parties everywhere!! Oh, God, I did _not _just say that!! Typed. What the frickin' hey ever!!! So, anyway, I won't tell ya anything about this chapter. Because I'm being lazy right now. Lazy, lazy LAZY!!!! Marcia, Marcia, _Marcia!!! _Don't ask, as I don't know. So anyway, is this Chapter 7 or 8? I forgot... Umm.... Oh yeah, it's 8!!! Sorry, my bad... Heheh... Anyway, read on. Hyper-mode shut down in 3... 2... 1... ((screen goes black))

Teek: Hmm... Got dark in here all of a sudden...

* * *

Chapter 8 (A/N: Getting a little more serious, huh?)

"Heads up, Kage!!"

THWAK!!!!!

"YAAAAAAARGH!!!"

"Back atcha, Wakka!!"

"Awesome. That was a nice hit, Shadow."

"Thanks, Tidus. Yeep!!"

THWAK!!!

"YAAAAAAARGH!!!"

It was a month later, and the girl had been accepted into life on the Destiny Islands, and took to it like a fish to water. She had been seen following Riku everywhere, and thus had earned the nickname "Riku no Kage,"(A/N: Sound familiar? Heheheh...) or "Kage" for short. The nickname meant "Riku's Shadow," so she was also called "Shadow." At first, Riku didn't like the way the other kids teased her about how she "followed him everywhere like an obedient puppy," as some of the kids put it. He would often lecture them, telling them to leave her alone, that she didn't need all those insults, and so on and so forth until one day, when she wasn't following him around, he saw her laughing her head off at the fact that Selphie had called her an obedient puppy again. Kage was laughing so hard she had begun turning blue, and Selphie was laughing at the fact that Kage was laughing so hard, and was turning blue herself. Riku had heard Kage managing to get out "Puppy, oh man, that's funny," every now and then, and go back to laughing. He had stood there with his mouth agape at the stupidity of it for ten minutes, then Kage and Selphie stopped laughing, looked up and saw him with his mouth dropped halfway down his chest, and started laughing all over again. That night, Riku asked her if Kage actually liked the teasing and she said "Well, yeah. Other wise, I wouldn't feel like I fit in here. That's how I can tell I'm accepted, too. If every one was being too polite to insult me, then I would know that I wasn't welcome to stay here, and call this place my home. Actually, I think it's the insults that show they like my company better than any compliment could." This thoroughly confused Riku, but it was _her _logic, and he decided to leave it alone.

But that was in the past. Right now, Kage and Wakka were goofing off the same way Wakka and Sora were when Riku and Kage went on their walk-that-would-have-ended-in-a-kiss-if-Sora-and-Wakka-hadn't-made-kissy-noises. Meaning, Wakka was throwing his ball at Kage (A/N: Which still sounds wrong... :P) and Kage was hitting it back with a wooden sword. (A/N: Which still sounds painful. I'm a gutter-brain, obviously...)

Actually, Kage was using twin wooden scimitars, which were a welcoming gift-type thing from Sora and Selphie. Sora found the wood for the scimitars, and Selphie carved it. From Wakka, Tidus, and Kairi, and the adults on the islands, Kage got an entire history of the islands, legends included, acted out by Wakka, Tidus, and most of the adults, with Kairi and Sora's mother narrating, around a campfire while Riku, Sora, Selphie, and Kage made s'mores for the actors and narrators and ate some themselves. Then, some of the adults brought out instruments and they had a party. At the end of the night, Kage had danced with everyone at least once, and with Riku at least three times. Yes, she even danced with the girls. Some of the adults tried to teach her how to play the different instruments, and she took to the drum, flute, and ocarina fairly well. (A/N: Yes, ocarina. I'm also a bit of a Zelda fan, so the ocarina was included in the instruments) The stringed instruments, like the violin and guitar and the lute, did _not _agree with her. She rather enjoyed playing the ocarina, and one of the adults had an extra and let her keep it as a welcoming gift. She tried to refuse, but was out-stubborned by the adult and finally accepted the gift, laughing her head off.

When Riku wasn't dancing or playing an instrument, he was sitting off by himself, carving something with a sharp stone he'd found a few days before by accidentally stepping on it in his bare feet. (A/N: Owchens. That hurts... Trust me, I've done it before...) Whenever Kage would go over to him, however, he would hastily slip it into a pocket somewhere, stand up, and grin mock-innocently at her. Then, they danced.

That night, after the "party" had been cleaned up and people were telling ghost stories around the fire, Riku had asked Kage to come with him to the little island with the Paoupu trees. He took her gently by the hand, and led her up there, not saying anything, even when she asked rather vehemently where they were going, as he didn't tell her _where _they were going, but instead had said "Come with me," and started leading her up to the little island thing and... yah.

"Riku, what are we doing up here?" she'd asked.

"I come up here to be alone sometimes, and this is kind of one of those times."

"Huh?"

"I want to be alone with you tonight. Just for a little bit, then we can go back with every one else, but I want to talk to you in private." (A/N: I have the strangest urge to type in Riku proposing right here...)

"Why?"

"Well, it's been hard trying to find a way to get you alone. Every one really likes you..."

"You could have asked, y'know..."

"What, and have Selphie cook up something romantic from it? No, thanks!"

Kage moved closer to him. It was kind of chilly that night. "Yeah, I see what you mean... So, we're alone up here. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well... A lot of things, actually."

"You gotta start somewhere."

"Well..." Riku stared up at the stars for a minute. "I'd like to know why it is you trust me so much. I mean... I'm assuming you trust me. It seems like you tell me everything."

"I do trust you, and I do tell you everything. Well, almost. I have my secrets, you know... But, as to why I trust you? I don't know... Maybe it's because you're the one who saved me from drowning. Every one else freaked out."

"No, Sora didn't. Actually, he was the one who told me to go after you. I would have anyway, but I expected Sora to rush to be the hero, not use his head."

"Well, I said maybe. It could also be that you were the first one I saw after I woke up that day. I could tell you'd been by my side the whole time I was out..."

"Not the whole time. The doctor kicked me out while he tended to you."

"Yeah, but as soon as you could, you came right back in and didn't leave my side. I think that's enough reason to trust you."

"Hunh... Any other reasons?"

Kage stared out at the horizon for a while. Just when Riku was about to tell her to forget it, she answered.

"Your eyes..."

"Huh?"

"I don't know. Something about them makes me want to trust you, so I do. It's hard to explain, but I see something in your eyes. Kindness, I think." She then chuckled. "Listen to me, I'm starting to sound like Selphie..."

Riku chuckled a little, which caused Kage to start giggling, then they both broke out into gales of laughter and neither could figure out why. (A/N: Neither can the authoress, but hey, logic has no hold up here taps her head) The laughter died out soon enough.

"So, that's not it, is it? There's something else you want to ask me?"

"Uh... yeah. And it's a little personal... You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"Well? What is it?"

"Well... when you get your memory back..."

"Go on...?"

"What are you gonna do?"

Kage stared at him a second, then stared at the sky. It was a long time before she answered.

"I don't know..." she said, and continued staring at the sky. Riku was silent for a while. He stuck his hand in his pocket, and felt the thing he'd been carving at the party. He took it out, and stared at it a while. It was a seashell, identical to one he'd found the day before Kage came into his life. The coloring, size, and shape was exactly the same. He'd been carving a hole in it, then tied a leather thong (A/N: Not what most girls wear today, a thong as in a strap or rope) through the hole. He made a decision, then.

Riku walked up behind Kage, and tied the shell around her neck, making a knot in the string that wouldn't come loose at all, unless someone untied it(A/N: Major and total duh-ness).

"R-Riku! What's this?"

"My welcoming present. I'm the only one who hasn't given you anything yet, so I'm giving you this now."

Kage gently touched the seashell. She then smiled, the first full smile Riku had seen on her face. She looked up at him, and he thought he saw a tear running down her cheek.

"It's beautiful, Riku."

"It's even prettier in the sun. I know it's not much, but--"

Kage gently placed a finger over his lips, and leaned close to him, close enough that he could feel her warm breath on his lips, and smell it. Her breath smelled like s'mores. (A/N: Duh, seeing as she was eating some not too long ago!)

"It's not the quality of the gift, Riku, that touches people," she whispered. "It is the thought behind the gift. I'm happy just knowing you though about me long enough to so much as consider giving me this, much less actually give me it. That's really all that matters. I will treasure this gift, Riku. But the _memory _of who gave it to me, that I shall treasure more." She then gave him a swift kiss on the lips.

Riku was too stunned to move. He just stared at her, and she smiled back. Even without the kiss, the joy on her face that he saw then was thanks enough. The kiss just made the thanks that much sweeter.

Eventually, they went back to the party, Kage stopping once to dry the tears from her eyes. She hadn't lied, she would treasure that memory more than any other.

So, yeah, anyway, back to the here and now.

"My turn, Kage!" Sora called, jumping up from where he was sitting between Riku and Kairi. Kage took one final _whack_ at Wakka's ball(A/N: No matter how many times I type that it's gonna sound just plain _wrong_!!), then going to sit in Sora's vacated seat, wiping sweat off her face with the back of her arm. Kairi turned to look at Kage.

"Didja have fun?" Kairi asked.

Kage leaned back on her hands and laughed. "Well, yeah! How can you _not _have fun after hitting Wakka in the face with his own ball three times in a row?"(A/N: And it still sounds soooooo wrong!!! And a bad mental image, too. Yick!) Riku and Kairi laughed with her.

"No, Kage, how do you _really _feel about him?" Selphie asked.

Kage began fanning herself with one hand, adding to the breeze. "Oh, he's nice enough."

"Compared to _what_, a dead rat?" Tidus asked while everyone else snickered.

"I dunno."

"You guys talkin' bout me?" Wakka called, and promptly got smacked upside the head from an excellent volley by Sora.

"Oh, maaaaaaaaybe..." Selphie said.

"Well, try not to make _too _much sense outta it, aight?"

"Now, Wakka," Kage said, looking at him out of one eye as the other was closed, making it look like she was slightly bored with the conversation. Riku could tell by the look in the open eye that she was having fun, though. "How could we _possibly _make sense out of _you_?"

Wakka decided not to answer, as Sora had sent his ball flying back into Wakka's skull with a loud WHAP for the second time in a row, to raucous laughter from the rest of the kids.

* * *

A/N: Wasn't that fun? But the bits where Wakka was throwing his ball at people and having it smacked back into his face sounded so wrong to me, because I'm being perverted at the moment. Ookami would be so proud of me... As would the Hentai King Baku Baku. Honestly, the people I hang out with IRL... And my parents wonder how I got to be so perverted in the first place! No, Ookami and the Hantai King aren't my parents. That would be interesting, as they are different sides to the same person, Ookami and Baku Baku...

Teek: I think you have just a little too much fun in the author's note, kid.

Me: Aw, shaddap.


	9. What's in a Name?

A/N: Yatta!! Thunder!! ((dances around happily)) (curent date: 9-5-04)Thunderstorms are COOL!!! I'm happy!! YAAAAY!!! But that has nothing to do with the fic, so forget I said that. Typed. De-ja frickin' vu. I said that once. Like, the 20th time I saw the KH clip where Ansem possessing Riku said "I know all that there is to know." The eighth time I heard him say that, I yelled "Oh my God!! He's God!!" then promptly wrote it down in my stupid quotes book. Then my little brother wanted to know why I was putting it in the stupid quotes book, because he didn't think it was stupid, so I said "Steve, I just called Ansem God, that's _really _stupid!!" Once again, nothing to do with the fic. But it was a fun bit of info about me. Most of the stuff in the stupid quotes book was said by me in the living room while either the TV. or the PS2 was on. Does this strike anyone as odd? So, yes, on with the fic...

((the date is now 10-21-04))

Teek: I think you have way too much fun with the author's notes.

Me: ((glare))You said that last chapter.

Teek: I did?

Me: ((snicker)) Look, Dori, something shiny!

Teek: ((glare)) Oh shut up.

* * *

Chapter 9 (New nickname for Kage!! Not that you care...)

Later that day (A/N: The one where Wakka got whacked in the face by his ball, which still sounds wrong...), at sunset, Riku and Kage were sitting on the edge of the pier, staring at the sunset. (A/N: Heeeey, it's rainin' goooood....2:48 p.m. Happy, happy, happy, ignore this as it has nothing to do with the fic.) Neither spoke for a while, just stared. And stared. And stared. Then, Riku spoke.

"You've been here for over a month now and you still don't have a decent name," he said, still staring at the sunset. Kage turned to look at him, confused.

"Huh? What's wrong with 'Shadow'? Since I don't remember my real name, why can't I just go on being called that?"

"Because 'Shadow' is just a moniker, that's all. Wakka just called you that because he was tired of saying 'Hey, new girl!!' whenever he wanted to talk to you. Every one else then adopted that nickname because it was a good idea. But, you need a... uh... Oh, how should I put this? A 'proper' name."

"Ah." Kage shrugged and leaned back on her hands, drawing her knee up to her chest. "What ever. If you want to give me a name, go right ahead."

"Alright," Riku said, then thought for a minute. He stared out at the ocean, hoping something would come to him. "Hmmm.... Mizu."

"Huh? Mizu?"

"Yeah. I think it means 'water,' and since you _did _come to us from the ocean, I think it fits."

"Huh..." Kage said, rolling the name around in her head. "It sounds... Kinda familiar... Like I knew someone by that name once..."

"We could try something else if you're uncomfortable with it," Riku said, thinking she didn't like it.

"No! No, that's not it! I love it, really. It is a beautiful name... Alright, Mizu it is. But, I only want _you _to call me that, no one else, okay?"

"Alright, I think I can handle that."

"Please, don't tell anyone else about it. I think I'd die from embarassment if Selphie found out. Y'know, 'romantic,' yadda yadda yadda."

Riku laughed at her impression of Selphie. "I promise I won't tell a soul. I'll only call you that when we're alone. Just the two of us. Like right now..."

"Really? Thanks. I appreciate that."

"No problem."

* * *

A/N: Awww, more cuteness!! I think I'm gonna gag. This fic sounds like something Selphie would write, and those two are complaining about Selphie's obsession with romance!! Urge to puke almost unbearable... Those who know me well would expect the exact opposite of what's happening in this fic... They'd expect war, blood, entrails flying left and right, and other gruesome stuff like that. Or, they'd expect to be laughing at every other word because of the stupidity. They would _not_, however, expect something romantic from me!! It's almost unheard of!! Almost... Almost... Almost... My mind went blank again... HOW CAN YOU GET WRITER'S BLOCK ON THE AUTHOR'S NOTES?!?!?! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KABOOM!!!!((head blew up)) I feel better now...((head grew back))

Teek: And I thought the Androids were insane...

Me: Naw, I think you were thinking Babidy.

Teek: Well, he is insane!


	10. What, Again?

A/N: What chapter is this again? I fear I may be going mad! Woops, too late... Now lemme see, here... uhh... It is Chapter, um... 10! That's right, 10! Phew, I though I forgot for a minute there... So, yeah, Chapter 10. Yeah... No disclaimers. Not that I ever had any. Or did I? I'm in perverted air-head mode right now, please leave a message after the tone. ((beep))

* * *

Chapter 10 (A/N: Are we sure about that...?) 

A few nights later, Kage, a.k.a "Mizu," was standing on the edge of the pier in nothing but her night shirt and a light robe, just staring at the stars. (A/N: I don't know why. Just because, I guess...) She was lightly fingering the shell that Riku gave her, which she always wore. Riku walked up behind her, not trying to be stealthy at all, and whispered in her ear.

"Mizu!" he said, not at all loudly. But apparently, Mizu hadn't noticed him walking up behind her and was unprepared for him. She gasped audibly, spun around, and her foot accidentally fell off the edge of the pier, and she shrieked, and fell in. Riku's first thought was "Oh, crap!" as he dived in after her. The water was ice-cold seeing as it was the middle of the night. Riku grabbed her and pulled her onto land, all the while thinking "Deja-vu." Fortunately, Mizu was still conscious this time and managed to help him with the getting to land part. She had swallowed a lot of water, however, her mouth being open in that shriek when she went in, so Riku started rubbing her back as hard as he could to try to get all the water out. Mizu coughed it up, then coughed a few more times, trying to get it all out. She then took several deep breaths, managed to say "Remind me never to do that again," then passed out. (A/N: This girl passes out a _lot._)

Riku picked her up and carried her to the doctor.

"Sorry to bother you so late, but I scared her off the pier," Riku said when the doctor opened the door, looking like he just got woken up from a sound sleep. And he probably had, but he didn't seem to mind. He just stood there, rubbed his eyes, and yawned.

"She's gonna be in here a lot, isn't she?" the doctor asked groggily, then yawned again. "Alright, bring her in."

Riku nodded and took Mizu to the bed she had been in the first time he'd fished her out of the ocean, and gently laid her down.

"So," the doctor said, "what happened?" Riku told the doctor what had transpired at the pier as the doctor proceeded to strip Mizu down, causing Riku to turn a brilliant shade of red and look away while still reciting what had happened. "Oh, I see," the doctor said as he got Mizu into some dry night clothes. "Well, she should be fine. Let's just hope she doesn't catch a fever."

Later...

"Oh, the oxymoron we call life!" the doctor bellows as Riku sponges sweat from Mizu's forehead. "She would come down with a fever after I said that, wouldn't she? I have to learn to keep my mouth shut. Next thing you know, she'll get worse!"

"Don't say that," Riku said, still sponging. "Let's just hope she gets _better_. Do you have anything that could help?"

The doctor thought for a minute, then said "No." Riku's hopes sank a little lower at that. "If a certain plant had grown healthier this year, I would probably have something, but I couldn't afford to harvest any of it. It's a fairly rare plant. And we can't use anything else on her, it might be too strong and I don't know what she is and isn't allergic to. Neither does she, for that matter. Just try to keep the fever down, it'll burn itself out eventually. I'll see if I can find anything that will help." The doctor then left, muttering something about "inventories" under his breath. Riku just kept on sponging away the sweat.

Mizu groaned and shifted, and her breathing rate increased slightly. Her muscles tensed a bit, then relaxed, and she started breathing normally. Riku thought it was rather odd that she would do that, but the doctor was off checking his supplies and couldn't answer questions at the moment.

This went on for what seemed like hours, and nothing they did seemed to help any. Actually, it didn't last all that long, but with how worried the two were, time dragged on longer than it was supposed to.

"I'm going to bed, Riku," the doctor said, getting up and stretching. "You should, too. Maybe she'll be better in the morning. But it won't do us any good sticking around here."

"No, I think I'll stay. This is partially my fault, so I should at least see her through this."

The doctor shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, then left.

Riku eventually fell asleep, his head resting on his arms which were crossed and resting on the table by the bed. He slept lightly, and kept waking up at every little noise, which was mostly Mizu's tossing and turning. Mizu shifted one final time, then sat bolt-upright, and uttered a quiet shout of "No!" She started panting slightly, as if she had had a minor workout, and was drenched in a cold sweat.

Riku lifted his head up, barely noticing that something was wrong. "Huh? Oh, hey, are you feeling better?" Upon waking up further, Riku noticed the slightly shaken look on her face, and realized something was up. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The moonlight coming in from the window played lightly across her features, creating odd lights and shadows on her face, making her look more beautiful than normal, which Riku immediately mentally kicked himself for thinking. He saw her expression clearly. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly open in shock or surprise or something.

Mizu put her hand to her forehead, pressing lightly as if she had a headache, and stared off at nothing. "It was just a dream..." she whispered, as if to herself. She then rested her elbow on her up-raised knee, and shut her eyes tightly. "Just a dream..."

Riku moved to sit next to her on the bed, and took her unoccupied hand in his. "You want to tell me about it?" Mizu nodded, and swung her legs around so she could sit closer to Riku, then put her head on his shoulder. He gently slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"It was all... so familiar. But I don't know where I was. And there were other people there. Five others. We were just... enjoying the day. The sun was shining, and the temperature was warm with a light breeze. Then this... this thing, it just... I don't know how to describe it. It was like it rose up out of the ground or something. And the place I was at started to... fall apart, I guess you could say... I don't know exactly how to describe it, but the land started breaking up and pieces floated away and disappeared, so it didn't look the same. It started to look... evil, somehow..." Mizu swallowed and continued on. "Anyway, that thing that came out of the ground, it was huge, and black. It called these... _other things _from a black portal of some kind in the ground wherever it slammed its fist down. We tried attacking it, hoping to drive it away somehow, but we didn't even so much as scratch it! Then something happened. I can't even begin to describe it. But it was like being pulled into a black abyss, and we were... falling, I guess. One of the guys I was with grabbed hold of me, and held on to me protectively. He said..." Mizu had to swallow the lump in her throat again. "He said that as long as we were together, nothing would keep us apart. Then one of the others, a guy with brown hair and a scar across his face, called my name and that of the man that had me in his arms, and told us to grab his hand. The others were holding onto each other and the guy. I tried to grab his hand, but I couldn't reach it. I heard myself calling his name, and felt tears running down my face. I was so scared. The guy that had grabbed hold of me shouted that we would find each other again, then held me tighter. Then, everything went black. I found myself somewhere else, somewhere far from where I had been. I think it was another world. I looked everywhere but couldn't find the others, or the guy that had tried to protect me. I started to panic, then I woke up. I think it was just a dream... but it was so real... And was so familiar..."

Riku finally said something to her. "Dreams are like that, sometimes. They can seem real and familiar, but they are still just dreams. I think the fever gave you a nightmare, that's all."

"Fever? I was sick?"

"Yeah."

Mizu thought on this a moment, then spoke up again. "But it was so real. And I was so much younger in it... I think I was only about six years old... Part of me wants it to be a memory, but another part of me doesn't."

Riku considered the age difference in the dream and reality, and decided that it _could _have been a memory. "If it _was _a memory, then you were separated from your home about eight years ago."

Mizu nodded. "I think I was also separated from my family. That guy that had a hold of me kept calling me '_shisuta,_' which means 'little sister.' But I don't remember any names. Not even mine..."

"Well, whatever it was, it's over now," Riku told her, plainly thinking that would offer her some comfort. Yet it seemed to have the opposite desired affect, as Mizu started crying right then. Riku held her protectively in both arms, and started gently rocking back and forth like a parent comforting a frightened child. He stroked her hair back from her face as she sobbed into his shoulder.

About that time the sun was up, and so were Sora and Kairi, who had decided to go wake Mizu up then go get Riku so they could do something that day. Sora quietly opened the door, after knocking and hearing Mizu's sobs, and poked his head in to see what was going on. Riku ignored him. Then Kairi poked her head in, and started to say something, when Sora quietly shut the door and whispered "Let's leave them alone." Kairi apparently wanted questions answered, and tried to open the door again, but Sora kept it firmly shut and shook his head, saying without words that they shouldn't bother Riku and Mizu. Riku kept on ignoring them.

Eventually, Mizu fell asleep again, so Riku gently laid her back down in the bed and covered her up with a light sheet, then bent over to kiss her forehead. He didn't even realize he'd kissed her until he had shut the door and still felt her soft skin under his lips...

* * *

A/N: Okay, I am SO grossing myself out here! 

Teek: You ain't the only one getting grossed out here, Twerp.

Me: I'm going romantic and it's disturbing me to no end, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Teek: ((sweat drops)) Oi vei, Bobbi, you really gotta cut down on the Sunkist.

Me: Oh, sure, blame the orange soda!

Teek: I just did!

Mizu: At least Trunks didn't pour another 20 oz. Pepsi down my throat again...

Trunks: That was funny.

Me: Yeah, Mizu, only you could get drunk off of Pepsi!

Mizu: Oh shut up!

* * *

Bloopers

Scene: Riku carrying Mizu to doc's

Riku: Sorry to bother you so late, but I scared her off the dock...  
Doctor: What was she doing on me?  
Director: CUT! Riku, you were supposed to say 'pier,' and Doc, no hentai.  
Doctor: Aw, damn...


	11. Fish?

A/N: Yaaaaaaay, Chapter 11! It's about time I typed it up! I love this chapter, this is where I get REALLY random!

Teek: Only you would----merf...

Me: ((sapped duct tape over Teek's mouth so she wouldn't spoil the hyper surprise)) Shut up, Teek, or you're gonna ruin it!

Teek: Merf... ((rips off duct tape))YEOWCH! I'm gonna kill you next time you pull that trick on me, Twerp!

Me:P

* * *

Chapter 11 (A/N: Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!) 

(A/N: Okay, never ever ever _ever_ ask your parents how it got to be 9:00 already. My dad just said "Time's fun when you're having flies." My family is totally nuts...)

Later that day, Sora and Kairi cornered Riku and demanded to know what had happened. Well, Kairi demanded, and Sora watched.

"Nothing! Honest!"

"Yeah right, Riku! If nothing happened, why were you in there so early, huh?"

"What are you thinking, Kairi?"

"Never mind that! What were you doing in there?"

"Yeah, Riku, what happened?"

"I told you already! Nothing happened!"

"Then why was she crying!"

"Now Kairi, don't sound so accusing, I didn't do anyth--"

"SPILL IT, BUSTER! WHY WAS SHE CRYING!"

"I had a nightmare, that's all."

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!"

"Five minutes ago. Geese, could you guys possibly get any louder? My ears are ringing..."

"Mi-- Kage, you should still be in bed!"

"What, with all this racket? You guys are loud enough to wake the dead."

"Hey, it's now my fault. They cornered me and started asking me questions like I was on trial or something!"

"Well if you hadn't been in there so early in the first place we--"

"He had his excuses, okay Kairi? Give 'im a break!"

"We have a right to know, Kage!"

"Yes, and Riku has a right, too. It's called the 'Right to remain Silent'."

"'Right to remain SILENT'!"

"Yeah. 'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.' Or, in this case, a Court of Kairi."

"Oh for crying out loud!"

"You've done enough of that already, Kairi."

By now Kairi was getting pretty ticked. And Riku honestly couldn't figure out why. Not that he was trying very hard... Kairi started blustering incoherently, which is a lot of fun to say!

"But-- You-- I-- But-- I'M GONNA FIND OUT EVENTUALLY ANYWAY! Why can't you just tell me now, huh?"

"If he really wanted to, he'd have told you already. And as you said, you're gonna find out eventually anyway, so what's the harm in waiting a little longer, huh?"

"Kage, I'm warning you!"

"'Bout what?"

About then Kairi started moving her mouth like a landed fish, then stalked off in a rage. Sora, however, was still standing there, looking distinctly bored.

"I suppose _you're_ gonna pry too, Sora?"

"Naw," Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. "It's none of my business anyway."

"I wish Kairi would get that. Honestly, the way she was acting you'd think she was jealous! And she has nothing to be jealous about!" After saying that, Mizu and Riku looked right into each others eyes, then both looked away before either could blush. "Anyway, I wonder how long she'll stay mad at me?"

"Aw, it'll blow over. Eventually. ... Hopefully..."

"Oh, that's comforting, Sora. Oh well. I doubt it's the first time someone's gotten steamed at me."

"Betcha it is!"

"You're on, Sora!"

"That's a strange thing to bet on..."

"Oh, like we're anywhere _near_ normal, Riku. So, Sora, how much you willin' t' bet?"

"Um... Loser has to... uh..."

"I said 'how much?' not 'what's the penalty?'"

"You don't have any munny to bet with anyway!"

"Loser has to kiss a fish." RANDOMNESS! ((insert musical notes, hearts, and stars in here.))

"Ugh! Riku! That's gross!"

"Sorry, Kage, it was the best I could think of."

"Okay, loser has to kiss a fish," said Sora, sounding slightly disgusted.

"Pucker up, bud! I see a fish now! Might wanna kiss it here in front of me and Riku instead of in public when you lose!"

"No way, Kage! I hope you like sushi, 'cause I'm gonna win this!"

"This is kind of funny when you think about it."

"No thought involved, Riku!" That was Mizu.

"Obviously." And that was Riku.

"What's _that_ supposed ta mean!"

* * *

A/N: Boy, Rebecca didn't agree with that scene... 

Teek: You probably shouldn't have said "random fish" when she asked about it.

Me: Aw, shaddap.

Mizu: Why would Sora kiss Rebecca? Oooh, Bobbi, you should draw that and give it to her!

Me: ((rotflmao)) I should! I should! Oh, that would be great!

Teek: You shouldn't have suggested it, Kage.

Mizu: ((is currently looking like a cat with a bowl of cream in front of it)) Don't I just know it!

* * *

Bloopers

Scene: Kairi corners Riku

Kairi: If nothing happened, what were you doing in there so early, huh?  
Riku: Wouldn't _you_ like to know? ((wink))  
Kairi: ((blushes))  
Director: Riku, behave!

Scene: Mizu shows up

Riku: M--Kage, you should be in bed!  
Mizu: Only if you come with me. ((wink))  
Riku: ((blushes))  
Director: CUT! Why did I take this job?


	12. Building the Raft

A/N: Boy, Chapter 12 already...

Teek: One for each month! ((gets beaned by the Bat out of Hell from _Gravitation_))

Me: Stop being a dumbass! That's my job.

Mizu: ((snickering))

Me: ((self-satisfied smirk)) I think I'm having a bit too much fun around here. Now all I need is some music and I'd be having _way_ too much fun!

Teek: Sorry, Twerp, no radios in your head.

Me: I wonder how many readers got totally confused by that...

Teek: Every one except Dah, Azui, Ookami, Sidra, Semira, Sorcha, and... I don't think any of your other friends know about this fic, so they probably haven't read it...

Me: You forgot Abunai.

Teek: Oopsie.

Me: BLASPHEMY! HOW DARE YOU FORGET ABUNAI! ((chases Teek around with the Bat out of Hell))

Mizu: Enjoy the chapter!

((something in the background breaks and Teek and I start yelling again))

* * *

Chapter 12 (A/N: ((Teek is still getting chased around by me with the Bat out of Hell)) )

Well, so much for the betting contest doomed to failure. They forgot about it eventually. (A/N: Mizu: Did not! Bobbi: Not now, Miyze! Mizu: Stop calling me that!) So, anyway, about a year had passed since Mizu's arrival to the Destiny Islands. (A/N: About now the story line pretty much follows the game. Until the sequel fic, that is! Bwahahahaha!)

Kairi walked up to Sora, who was sleeping on the beach.

"Whoah!"

Kairi giggled.

"Gimme a break, Kairi."

"Sora, you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge black _thing_ swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-- Ow!" Sora had a spitting headache.

"Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah, sure."

A moment of silence. Then...

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?"

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?"

"Well... I'm happy here."

"Really..."

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too. Along with ay other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!"

"So what're we waiting for?"

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Riku had shown up, carrying a log. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku tossed the log he was carrying to Sora, who fell over in the attempt to catch it. "S'pose I should go get Kage up?"

"Ready, willing, and able, captain!" Kage called from the stone wall a few dozen feet behind Riku. She then ran up to the group and slid down onto the sand next to Sora like a base-runner hitting home.

Riku smiled at her briefly, then turned back to Kairi.

"And you're as lazy as he is!"

Kairi giggled and looked ashamed. "Heehee. So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"

"Huh?"

"What, are you kidding?" Riku asked as Mizu giggled into her hand.

"Ready? Go!"

And so every one began racing. Riku quickly pulled into the lead, with Mizu keeping pace behind him with an easy lope.

Riku and Mizu gathered some supplies for the raft, like food, water, and Mizu gathered some stuff she thought might be useful, like knives, rope, nets, a fishing hook and pole, blankets, and a brazier that they could cook their food over and not worry about burning up the raft. Sora still had his stuff to gather.

Mizu and Riku went up to the little island with the Paopu trees.

"Mmm, there's always a good breeze up here," Mizu said as she brushed some of the hair that the breeze was blowing onto her face out of the way.

"Yeah, and it's mostly you talking."

"Oh, so it's like _that_ is it? Huh?"

"What's like what?"

"Don't play innocent with me, buster! You know very well what I mean."

"No I don't, actually. Seriously, Mizu, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I doubt that..." Mizu said as she watched Riku go sit on one of the Paopu tree trunks. She sighed, then looked at him funny, with her hands on her hips, her head cocked to the left, and a concerned look on her face. "Riku, what's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

Riku barked a laugh. "Trust me Mizu, you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"I could say the same. It's just that you've been acting... different. Since that night I had that nightmare."

"Every one's accusing me of acting different..." Riku said to himself.

"Okay, you're acting different than from how I know you. It's just a little odd, you know?"

"Not really... Hey, Mizu, can I ask you a personal question? A _very_ personal question?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Why do you follow me around all the time?"

Mizu was a little staggered by the question, but answered it as honestly as she could.

"Well... I don't know exactly. I guess it's because..." Mizu walked over and leaned on the trunk next to Riku. "I guess it's because you saved me. I mean, everyone else panicked."

"Sora didn't."

"Hm?"

"Sora's actually the one who told me to go in after you. I would have anyway, but..." Riku paused for a second. "No, Sora didn't panic."

"He's still not the one who went in after me."

"I guess you have a point. But come on, Mizu, you and I both know that's not the real reason."

"I don't know, Riku. I just don't know."

"You sure?"

"Hmm..."

Mizu looked to be deep in thought, so Riku stared out at the horizon.

"Your eyes..."

"What?"

"It's your eyes, Riku. There's something in them... Something about them... Kindness, I think. I trust you unconditionally because of your eyes. You never judge people until you know them. That's a rare quality. One I respect. I remember seeing eyes a lot like yours once. I trusted that person, too. But, that's all I remember."

"So, you follow me around because I spark a memory?"

"No, Riku, that's not it. That's not it at all. It's... hard to put into words. I feel... drawn to you. Attracted. Like... Like we're supposed to be together. Don't you feel something like that whenever you look at me?"

Riku looked straight at her. Right into her sea-green eyes. He understood what she was talking about. He knew it all too well. He got that feeling whenever he even so much as thought of her. He smiled at her, then. He smiled the way he used to whenever they made eye contact. And she smiled back, with that little half-smile he loved so much. Oh how well he knew what she was talking about.

Later that day, at dusk, Riku, Mizu, Sora, and Kairi were sitting on the little island with the Paopu trees.

"So," Sora said, occupying the space Riku had taken up when it was just him and Riku, "Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"

"Could be," Riku said, now occupying the space Mizu had taken up earlier. Mizu was sitting next to him, under Kairi. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"A raft can take people pretty far, if built properly and maintained right. And with enough supplies, of course," Mizu said. Then there was silence for a little while.

"So," Kairi said, breaking the silence, "suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

"Well," replied Riku, "I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island." Mizu almost made a smart-allec remark right then, but decided against it. "If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora layed down on the trunk he was sitting on. "I don't know."

"It's possible..." Mizu said, half to herself.

"Oh, don't indulge him, Kage. You'll just get him started again," Kairi said.

Riku ignored that. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi thanks."

Kairi giggled. "You're welcome."

Riku reached down and gently stroked Mizu's cheek with a finger. He in truth had her to thank for all of his thinking. They had stayed up late together a lot discussing such matters.

When they all went home later, Riku called out to Sora.

"Sora." Riku threw him a Paopu fruit. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A Paopu fruit..."

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking--?"

Riku laughed. Mizu, walking a little ahead of the boys, couldn't help but smile. At least Riku was back to laughing again.

* * *

A/N: I had a little fun with this chapter. Most of it wasn't even part of the original fic. Actually, what I have written down will be divided into three different chapters, instead of just skipping a bunch of the Kingdom Hearts story line. Just think, though. A few more chapters and I'll be done typing up this fic and can move on to the next one, which is written down, completed, and ready for typing!

Teek: I can't believe you're doing a series of fics.

Me: Me neither! It's a little ambitious as these are my "introductory fics," so to speak...

Teek: Whatever, Twerp.

Me: ... Does using the Kingdom Hearts script I downloaded off the internet count as cheating?

Teek: HOW CAN YOU CHEAT WHEN WRITING FANFICS!

Me: You know, since I'm in hentai mode right now, that sounded ever so wrong...

Teek: Grr...


	13. A New Journey to a New World

A/N: So... I should stop typing and posting multiple chapters at once, it's gotta be really confusing if I'm on anyone's author alert list.

Teek: _You're_ confusing.

Me: We knew that.

Mizu: On with Chapter 12!

Me&Teek: Okay...

* * *

Chapter 13 

_Raft needs a name my hiney. Those boys just want to race..._ Mizu thought as she watched Riku and Sora come up with names for the raft, then decide to race.

"You guys at it again?" Kairi asked. "All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any rout you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins."

Sora and Riku stepped up to the starting line.

"If I win," Sora was saying, "I'm captain! And if you win..."

"I get to share the Paopu with Kairi," Riku finished.

"Huh?"

"Deal? The winner gets to share a Paopu with Kairi."

"Wha... Wait a minute..."

"Okay," Kairi called, completely oblivious to the boys' conversation. "On my count! Three, two, one, go!"

And they were off. But Mizu wasn't really paying attention, not even when Kairi asked her who she thought would win. In all honesty, Mizu wanted Riku to win. But after what he said about the Paopu...

She knew the legend. Kairi had told it to her at the campfire the night Riku gave her the seashell she now had around her neck. It was just a legend of course. No fruit could have the power to connect people's destinies. But still... She wanted to share one with Riku so badly...

Riku won the race. (A/N: I sucked so bad at the race when I was playing...) So the raft was named Highwind, and the little group went about finishing gathering provisions and necessities for the raft.

While Sora was gathering the provisions they needed, he went into his " Secret Place" for a mushroom. He saw and old carving of himself and Kairi that the two had drawn when they were younger. Sora looked at it, then drew a Paopu fruit between him and Kairi, showing that he was giving her the fruit. A hooded man had appeared behind Sora.

"Wh-who's there?" Sora called out into the darkness of the cave.

"I've come to see the door to this world," the man said.

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this! Huh? Wh-where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So, you're from another world!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

The man disappeared into the shadows, and so Sora shrugged and returned with all his provisions.

While Sora was having his adventure with the hooded man, Riku and Mizu were again up on the island with the Paopu trees, talking about what they were going to do when they got off the islands.

"I'm going to look for any clues to my past. See what significance that dream of mine has in my conscious life."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah. So, what about you? Do you have any plans?"

"Not really."

"Come on, you have to have some plans! Why else would you want to leave the islands?"

"I just want to see what all's out there."

"Tch, not much, I can tell you that."

"You remember something?"

"Not really. It's just a feeling I have." Mizu lifted her head up a little, letting the breeze pull her hair into her face, her eyes half closed. "It's like... ever since I got here, I've been thinking this place is paradise. Judging by the old calluses on my hands, the place I grew up in wasn't as peaceful as these islands. I've been through so many fights for my life you'd never even be able to imagine what my old life was like. I can't. I try not too. Partially because when I do, I get a headache, but that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

Mizu was silent for a moment, and hooked a strand of hair behind her ear as an excuse to not answer for a second, lame excuse though it may be.

"I don't know... It's just... the few times I tried to remember anything about my past, anything at all, I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I feel... afraid. Some part of me, a very deep part of me, remembers what my past was like, and as near as I can tell, I was in an almost constant state of fear. Fear for my life, but mostly fear for the lives of others. I can't remember who. Whenever I try, I see this face. But it's not the actual face that frightens me. It's the look on that face."

"What's the look?"

"Madness. Somebody was driven mad by something, and tried to kill people for reasons only he knew."

"Whoah..."

Mizu ran her hand over the thin scar on her stomach.

"Yes. This scar is from that mad man. I had another dream a few months ago about it. Again, I was younger. In that dream, I was five years old."

"Can I have the details?"

"You're the only one I'd trust with them. I was in a battle, with a man and... I can't remember if the other person was man, woman, or if it was something else. But anyway, we were fighting that man I told you about, the one who had gone mad. The mad man swung this huge, thin sword at one of my allies, and I jumped in the way to protect him. The man tried to stop his attack at the last second, and the blade caught me in the side."

"If he was mad, why did he try to avoid hurting you?"

"Do you think I can accurately tell what a madman was thinking? Maybe he didn't want to kill a child, maybe he regained his sanity and realized that he was going to kill someone who was only trying to defend herself and her friends, maybe he knew and cared about me, maybe it was part of some sick, twisted plot, how should I know?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made it sound like you'd know."

"It's all right. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just so frustrating not being able to remember anything!"

About now was when the hooded man appeared in Sora's secret place, and Mizu felt his presence. She didn't know it, she just felt something out of place, something wrong. She turned and stared at the entrance to the "secret place."

"What's wrong?" Riku asked her when she got an odd look on her face. "You look like a cat that just scented a mouse."

"I feel something. Something... familiar, yet I'm sure I've never felt it before. It doesn't belong here, I know that much. It's... evil, somehow..."

"What?"

"I don't know... Something just... isn't right... Gah, I wish I knew what it was!"

"Can you... tell what it is? Where it's coming from?"

"I can't tell 'what,' but I can tell 'where.'" Mizu lifted a finger and pointed dead at the entrance to the secret place. "It's in there."

"What? But Sora's in there! I saw him go in just a few seconds ago!"

"Then we gotta go get him outta there! C'mon!" Mizu started running for the secret place, Riku not far behind her. After just a few feet, however, Mizu slowed and put an arm out to stop Riku. "It's gone. I can't feel it anymore. Thank goodness. Let's just hope Sora's not hurt."

"Sora's a big boy. I think he'll be fine. Let's go back. He hates it when people worry about him."

And so, they went back to the Paopu trees.

Later that night, Sora and Kairi were sitting on the pier, talking. Mizu was too far away to hear. She was standing on the beech by the little island with the Paopu trees, her arms crossed over her chest, and staring at the setting sun. The waves coming in from the tides lapped against her ankles, spraying her legs in a light mist.

Riku came up behind his _kage_, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, gently holding her to him.

"Hey, Mizu," he whispered in her ear. "What's up?" Mizu turned her head away, holding back tears from remembering something he had said earlier.

"Nothin'..." was her only reply.

"Something's gotta be wrong. Why didn't you join us earlier, when we were talking about the raft and our adventure?"

"I figured you'd rather spend time with _Kairi_," Mizu said a little too heatedly.

"Oh, that," Riku said, trying not to laugh. He thought he knew what she was talking about. "Jealous, huh?"

"Oh, no I'm not _jealous_! Why would I be _jealous_? I just thought you--" Mizu let her voice trail off, fearing to continue.

"What? Thought I what?"

"Never mind."

"Okay. So, what's wrong?"

"One word: Paopu."

"Oh, _that_!" Riku said, finally truly understanding what was wrong and now trying as hard as he could not to laugh. "I just said that to get Sora angry at me. Well, not really _angry_ more like jealous. There's someone else I'd rather share a Paopu with."(A/N: This is where I go hentai!)

"Who, Selphie?"

"No, Wakka."(A/N: Toldja:P)

"What!"

"I'm kidding. No, not Selphie. And definitely not Wakka. There's a special person but, to be honest, I'm too scared to tell her how I feel. I've been trying to hide it from myself, but mostly from her and the others, for a while now. But I think we both have known the truth for a long time. She means more to me than you'd think."

"So who is it?" Mizu snapped, getting a little fed up with this half-truth game they were playing.

"I'll give you a hint: she's in my arms, right now."

Mizu was quick on the uptake, but didn't know how to respond to that, so she twisted around and looked right into Riku's smiling face.

"So," Riku said, seeing that she got it and wanting to know what was really wrong. "That's not all that's bothering you, is it, _koishii_? You want to tell me what else is wrong?"(A/N: _Koishii_ means "beloved." Originally, I had _ashke_ in there, because I'm a Mercedes Lackey fan and I like the word _ashke_, but I really wanted the Japanese word for it, so thank God for the Internet!)

"It's... nothing. Nothing important."

"So... tell me."

Mizu let out an exasperated sigh. "It's nothing, really! It's just... this feeling I have in my gut. I get it whenever I think about the trip we're going to take. It's the same feeling I got that I told you about earlier, whenever I tried to remember my past."

"You're afraid?"

Mizu nodded ashamedly. "Mm-hmm."

"Huh... I don't know what to tell you." Riku looked up, into the sky. "There's a storm coming, _koishii_. Let's get inside."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm getting _waaaaaaaaaay_ too romantic for my taste, here! 

Teek: Aw, c'mon, it's cute!

Me: Bingo!

Mizu: Well, I kind of like it.

Me: You would, you're in it!

Mizu: At least you haven't wrote us kissing.

Teek: Yet. ((impish grin))

* * *

Bloopers

Scene: Riku confesses his love, blah blah blah...

Mizu: Who, Selphie?  
Riku: No, Wakka.  
Wakka: Why, Riku, I didn't know you cared! ((wink))  
Director: I'm working with a bunch of perverted children! CUT!

Scene: Same

Mizu: So who is it?  
Riku: You, duh!  
Director: CUT! And someone get me a beer...


	14. Swallowed By Darkness

A/N: Okay, I once again completely forgot what chapter this is!

Teek: ((is reading a book)) It's 14, baka.

Me: Really? Oh, yeah. I guess it is...

Teek: And you wonder why we call you "Twerp."

Me: I oughta slug you...

* * *

Chapter 14(A/N: Oooh, that's an unlucky number! ((Teek's book makes sudden contact with my head)) Ouchens!)

Later that night, as the storm raged, Mizu lied awake in bed. Something about this storm tickled at the back of her mind, like it was trying to bring a distant memory to the surface. The feeling brought goose bumps to her arms, and made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

This storm isn't natural, she realized. So, she rolled out of bed, and pulled off her night clothes, getting into the clothes she wore when she first arrived on the island. (A/N: In case anyone remembers or cares, the reason Mizu was so heavy when Riku pulled her out of the water was because she was wearing a breastplate from a suit of armor that just happened to be small enough to fit under the spaghetti-strap top she was wearing. She doesn't have the piece of armor now, because I don't feel like having her wear it. :P) She also buckled on the wooden scimitars that Sora and Selphie had given her, and checked to see if the shell Riku gave her was still there, along with the old pendant she had. Both were there, to her relief. She had a feeling she wouldn't be going back to bed anytime soon.

Making sure the scimitars were loose in their scabbards, an old habit that proved to her mind that she was once a warrior of some kind, Mizu steeled herself and went out into the raging storm. She arrived at the pier just in time to see Sora headed to the little island with the Paopu trees, where she thought she saw the outline of Riku in a brief flash of lightning.

She ran after Sora, hacking and slashing at the Shadow Heartless that she remembered seeing in her first dream. They were swarming everywhere, reminding Mizu of roaches.

When she finally made it to the island with the Paopu trees, she saw Sora and Riku standing there talking. Talking, of all things!

"Where's Kairi?" Sora shouted over the raging storm. "I thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened..."

"What?"

What?

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance."

"Riku!" Mizu shouted as she ran towards him. She'd heard every word, and Riku was starting to scare her. She stopped running as soon as she got close enough to grab his hand, which she did. Riku briefly smiled down at her, and squeezed her hand in a reassuring way. He pulled her closer, till she was flat against his chest, and wrapped his arm around her in a slightly protective way, seemingly without thinking about it.

Riku continued with his speech. "We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

But I am... Mizu thought as Riku held out his hand to Sora. Shadowy, black rings circled them, and Sora struggled to catch Riku's hand. Mizu remembered what had happened in her dream, and tried to tell Riku, but her mouth wouldn't move, as if she were frozen by the black portal. Just like in her dream...

No... No, it's happening again! Before she knew it, she was falling through darkness, Riku clutching her gently as she screamed in infinite terror.

Please, she pleaded to whatever Power that could hear her, please, don't make me forget. Let me keep my memories. Just this once...

She pressed her cheek to Riku's strong chest, and found that she was crying. Crying with fear. Fear at losing the brief happiness she had known with Riku.

"Riku, I love you," were the last words on her lips before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: CLIFF-HANGER! This was the last chapter. Sorry I didn't mention that earlier, but I totally forgot.

Teek: That's rather obvious.

Me: ((plays with the duct tape again))

Teek: Merf... ((gives up trying to get me to stop with the duct tape))

Me: So, this is the one chapter I'm gonna actually ask you to review. I need an opinion. Or two. Or ten. Anyway, should I post the next fic in the series that I'm doing, which is the sequel to this fic, should I post a Christmas Crossover fic, a FF7 fic, FF8, a Dragon Ball Z fic, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or a Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time fic?

Mizu: Please say KH, please say KH, please say KH...

Me: No influencing the votes, Mizu.

Mizu: Drat.

Me: So people, what is it you want me to mutilate next?


End file.
